


Submission in the dark

by eggDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Levi, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Has kinks, Eren is a little Weird., Eren's family is rich, Fluff, Jean is still a horseface, Levi is 2 years older then Eren, Levi is a smol Bean, Levi is rich, M/M, My first fic, Ship Mika and Annie, Small Levi, Smut, Submissive Levi, Triggers, be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggDog/pseuds/eggDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a very successful artist who likes to be alone, Eren is a college kid with some intense kinks. Eren decides to act on his kinks and ends up getting into something much deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT OK WITH FOLLOWING   
> breaking and entering, extreme submission/kink.
> 
> This may have a few triggers so I warn before you read!   
> This is my first fic ever it's been about 6 years since I last written a fic about anything or anyone.   
> I hope you enjoy this! Its definitely rough around the edges. Please point out any errors or confusion and I will gladly fix!   
> Thank you again.

Levi pulled into the drive way to his modern house, located in a higher mid class part of town. The house looked silent and empty, the outside was made up of re purposed dark wood, shiny silver metal and glass. Parts of the house where covered in plants, something Levi loved despite his minimalist lifestyle. He lived simple : Keep the things you need and love, no room for the in betweens or the just in cases. 

Though his home was large for one person, he worked hard for it and prided himself in it. Upon pulling his matte black old school mustang into the garage, he got out and walked out the dark garage up to his mailbox. Nothing but a few bills, and his prize piece of mail. Game informer, he wasn’t always able to sit and catch up on new releases so this was perfect for the slowly-aging-on-the-outside man. Levi was only 25, but he looked 18 with a 80 year olds attitude. He pulled out his keys and pressed the button to the garage, signaling a close, then slowly made his way to the dark piece of wood and metal.

The home always had a sweet comforting smell despite the lack of comforting colors or material. Levi was a loner besides his few friends he really didn't have any family. In the entrance way there was a set of stairs leading to bedrooms and bathrooms that were built and designed for a mid sized family, to the left was the kitchen, dining room, rec room and study. To the right was the living room, guest bathroom, artist studio and sunroom. All clearly to large for the 5’2 man of a slim body build. He looked down and checked the time “9 pm on the dot huh, a little early” he said to to himself. He’d grown a habit of saying small things to himself being that he did in fact live alone. He promptly took off his thin leather jacket and hung in on the coat rack, then removed his shoes and placed them in the closet. He’d spent the whole day working and was dressed in a loose fitting long sleeve shirt, a part of black ripped skinny jeans that hugged his ass for dear life and a pair of black slip on vans. He’d long gave up wearing color or clothes that made it seem like he cared. He was only an artist anyways a successful one, but an artist none the less”. He pulled out his smaller version of the iPhone 6 and looked at it,   
Shitty Glasses: I got word back from the client! You should stop by my office tomorrow morning! I say around 9 am. Bring me coffee while your at it SMOL bean!  
Levi: 1. I’ll see you tomorrow when the fuck I feel like it, 2.Call me “smol” bean again and I ‘ll kick you in your goddamn stomach you tall sack of shit.   
Shitty Glasses: Awe, your always so mean! ;_; srs, i bet it’s cause you haven’t gotten laid since college? HAH anyways I'm going to bed, thought I’d inform you before I forgot. Your gonna love this assignment! NIGHT.   
Levi sighed and pressed the lock button on the phone, Hange and he had been best friends since high school. Hange was smart seeing the talent in Levi’s artistic abilities she became his art director and representative. The Smol bean as she referred to him as was so damn good at painting and sculpting that his career resulted in them both profiting successfully. Though Levi kept his identity a secrete. He didn't really want a lot of attention on him. He more or less cared that his artwork was the attention getter. he ran his hands through his dark undercut and realized he’d spent about 10 minutes in his entrance way. He made his way to his familiar dark kitchen, and brew some fresh, hot Earl Grey tea as the rain settled over his home, he felt calm and a little happy at the solitude. No cars, no sounds, just him, the rain and the scent of earl grey. It was wonderful. After some time in the kitchen only luminated by the distant lights outside he walked upstairs and took a quick shower, then put on a even looser oversized dark gray knit shirt with a few rips and holes and a pair of black joggers, finishing the comfortable outfit with a pair of black ankle socks. he then proceeded down to his studio to work on an elaborate and large painting of a giant reaching out to capture humans surrounded by large walls. He would come to call it “The fall of Wall Maria”.   
Hours passed as the do when you get lost in a trance of interest, when Levi heard his doorbell go off.   
“What the hell, it’s 12:34 am, who the flying fuck is at my door at this ungodly hour?”. the short man lived quite far outside the city, where the next home was 30 minutes up the street. He didn’t understand how someone could make their way to his fucking house, he bought it SOLEY for the purpose of not being disturbed like this. He couldn’t snake his way up stairs because the house had big damn windows that whoever was outside could clearly see. His studio was the only room in the house that provided little to no viewing as some of his works in progressed lived there. He decided it could be the cops warning him or someone who really really really need help. He turned off his lights, and locked his studio to hide whatever was resting there. Then slowly made his way up to the impatient door bell ringer.   
Levi couldn't reach the peephole thanks to the asshole who designed that door. Not that it bothered him in any other situation due to his extreme lack of visitors. He stood there in a little bit of a terror wondering why this person had come to him. “State your name and what the fucking you want” he shouted, Levi had lived most of his life with a demeanor that scared most, though if you where bigger and stronger you could certainly over power the smol artist who weighed in at 135 as a side effect of his barely eating and obsessive art making.   
E..Eren is my name, my car broke down about 2 miles down that way, and my phone is dead. I walked hoping to get road side help or find a house, yours is the first one I’ve seen for two miles, p…p…please help me! The voice sounded sad and cold. Levi stepped back from the door to think about this.   
“hmm, if i let him in I can let him use my phone and put him out, or i could just crack the door and hand him the phone, hmm.”   
Levi Lowered his eyes and decided that the chances of this guy being dangerous was complete horse shit given his voice and the fact that he’d been walking in the cold hard rain for a while.   
“Pleasse sir!, ill give you what small amount of money I have just please let me use a phone!” Eren Cooed, sounding even more helpless.   
Levi caved because he still believed in being a decent person even if he didn't want too and opened the door to a taller, green eyed guy.   
Eren was caught off guard by the sudden swing of the door and the small presence that stood in front of him. He didn’t know why he’d expected someone a little more taller then what was in front of him. At least his height it didn’t matter though, it made his job all the more easier.   
levi scoffed at the rain soaked boy. “don’t step past the entrance way, ill get you some towels and spare clothes then you can use my phone. You smell like a wet dog, and don’t try anything, I may be small but I will fuck you up do you understand me? Now what was your name again, your full name?”   
Eren hadn’t expected such expressive behavior from the small and honestly cute man before him. He stepped in and said his peace “I’m Eren Yeager, I promise I won’t I just really need help, it’s been a eventful and unfortunate night” Eren couldn’t help but feel his heart beat pick up, though he held his helpless face, he couldn’t wait to do what he’d been planning to do for a while now. “Meh, I’ll get the clothes, you stay right here” Levi said clear and plain as he turned to go up the stairs and retrieve a pair of pants and shirt he wouldn’t miss. Though while alone with his thoughts he couldn’t help but feel attracted to the obvious loser.   
He quickly grabbed the clothes and proceeded down the metal stairs where he was expecting a soaked Eren, though there was no one there, the outer wear Eren had on lay in front of the closed and locked front door. Levi dropped the dry and warm clothes in disbelief that the =kid had vanished against his rules and so fast without him hearing a thing. The once beautiful silence and darkness became eerie and completely uncomfortable. “What the fuck, did I just let a serial killer into my house?!!!!” his mind began jumping to conclusions. “Eren where the fuck are you didn’t I tell you to stay in the entrance way? You little sack of shit!” the smaller man bummed. Anger and worry growing by the second. He didn’t realized his calm and dim witted self could began to feel so helpless and scared ? Levi looked down at the dark wood floor beneath him, “not even a fucking footprint. This kid was good.” he thought silently as he made his way through the left side of the house, checking the kitchen, rec room, dining room and study, nothing, he made his way back through the kitchen stopping to grab a large cutting knife. Up until this point Levi had been all talk and no play since he usually avoided trouble. But this was the icing on a cake he hadn’t even gotten to mix! he past the stairs and went to check the left side of the house, fucking empty. He looked outside to the pool and garden, the back of the house was lit by the glowing pool he had’t covered from the rain. The least of his worries. Levi turned around and in silently made his way back to the stairs. The clothes he’d dropped where missing. He ran up the stairs and began to check each room. The first guess bedroom was desolate, the second was as well, then he realized this search would be a lot easier if he turned on the fucking light, how could he forget! though he never really used the lights anywhere but his studio. he’d grown use to not cutting them on and moving through the large home in darkness. Yet upon his small hands arrival to the switch it didn’t come on, the lights where all out. “WHAT THE FUCK! EREN IM GONNA FUCKING MUTILATE YOU THIS IS NOT A FUCKING GAME I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT YOUR PLAYING WITH THE WRONG FUCKING PERSON” He shouted, anger growing and growing. The he heard a distant laugh. Levi turned and raced in the direction he thought he’d heard the sound. He ended up in his study again, with nothing. he released he didn’t have his phone on him and had no source of light in the dark room surrounded by books, he moved past the lounge and began to make his way though the book selves, until he was at the last bookshelf and heard a small chuckle from behind him. Before he could turn around he felt a sharp pain that exploded across his skull, blacked out as his body found its way to the cold floor. 

Levi’s POV   
My vision was blurry and my mind was whirling. All I could think about was the sound of the mincing chuckle I’d hard seconds before my head felt like it was going to leave my body. I jolted myself up realizing the situation I’d blacked out on.   
“Your up!” I heard as my senses all came back to me. My head still hurting like hell. I then noticed that my mouth was covered in duck tape and my arms and legs where bound the fancy chair I bought from a vintage store. I looked round and saw that we where in my large basement where I kept all my tools for various projects. The fucking kid had found the stash of everything he needed to make a hannibal style meal out of me. Fucking hell!   
he walked around to the front of me and I saw is innocent green eyes once again, He then brought his face closer to mine and looked deep into my lifeless gaze. “Levi Ackerman is your name, your an artist, and you live really far out in the middle of no where in a house bigger then what you need. It’s perfect for what I’ve come here for. You see Levi, I like you, a lot. I wanna do things to you He said with a smile on his devilishly handsome face. You should be a good boy and do as I say you may be in one piece tomorrow morning”. He said in a low lustful tone. I didn’t understand it, what had I done that was so fucked up I landed here? I found myself still attracted to the deranged man in front me of. He was taller then me, had muscles and tan skin to die for, not to mention those fucking green orbs he called eyes. God I wanted to sit on his face and ride it into the sunrise. But I was scared shitless, he obviously had other ideas on the mind.   
My eyes grew wide as I watched him grab a rather large pair of cutting scissors off my wall of tools. He then walked over to me and looked down at me.   
“God your breath taking. I almost don't want to hurt you. But your also a naive little shit, you let someone like me into your home when you live alone in a place like this? fucking pathetic.”   
He was bringing me down to a low level to degrade me. He was right, I was pathetic and pretty fucking stupid why had I let him in anyway? Why couldn’t he just run up the street to the next house, why did i still have a inch of humanity in me?   
Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I realized he could murder me right here, and do god knows what with my body. the horror of where I was set in like a slow descent into hell itself. I couldn’t even cry out for help, no one would hear me. I made sure the basement was sound proof because I did most of my sculpting there. I was fucked and he made sure I knew it. 

“Don’t cry Levi, I only wanna play with you. If you participate this will be smooth for the both of us,” Eren said confidently.   
He then took the sharp cutting tool and ran in over my crotch. What was this kid thinking!   
“He started at the base of my right leg and quickly cut his way through my joggers, I couldn’t do anything but cry. I was so hopeless. I just hoped whatever he had planned it was gonna be quick. He looked up at me with those solid orbs and ran his hand over my raven hair He then proceeded to put his hand on my tape covered lips.   
“If you scream I will stab your dick then cut if off you hear me Ackerman?”  
I shook my bowed head yes, I had no intention of trying to escape.   
He pulled off the tape hard and rough causing my lips pain. He then took my chin and looked at me.   
“Don’t cry, I’m gonna make you feel good. Understood?”   
No no no I knew what he was doing, yet somehow he’s body and tone had a presences of care. I didn’t understand it at all. The way he looked at me and caress my face made my body hot. I could feel my dick twitching from his sly movements.   
“levi how do you feel?”   
“what kind of question is that? you’ve got me tied up in my own house and I don’t know what your planning. I feel a million different things, but more importantly Why? Why are you doing this?   
“Because I like you, Your so little and cute, The man said looking down at me almost disapprovingly. Levi Has it been awhile since you last felt good? “  
“what do you mean felt good? huh? what kind of crazy shit are you on about?”   
“When was the last time you got fucked real good? hmm?”   
“Thats none of your business! Why should that matter? “  
“You look so lonely like no one has touched you”   
“Fuck off Yeager, If thats even your real name.”   
“It is Levi, I told you my name so you’ll know what to moan.”   
His eyes looked hungry and aching. He licked his lips and got down in front of me.   
Your underwear are cute, he said eyeing the maroon underwear with white hearts, collecting nice underwear was something I made a hobby out of before I was strapped here with this dipshit.  
“Shut up you moss eye colored having psychopath. If your gonna do something hurry up and get it over with and kill me. if not I have artwork I need to attend to”   
“oh! giving me permission are you?” he ran his hands along my dick, stoping to admiring my growing hard on.  
“Levi it looks like you want me to help you.” He slapped his hand down on my tender dick. sending pain shooting up inside me.   
It only made me harder. I bit the bottom of my lip and moved my hips slightly. Why did that turn me on? I wanted him, god I wanted him.   
My body was hot I was getting more and more agitated by his constant painful teasing   
He got even more into it, he began to slap and pull my hard nipples making them tender each time. he then took his boot covered foot and gently at first, dug it in between my legs, pulling roughly at my dark undercut. I didn’t want to show him how bad I wanted it, I wanted him. But I eventually wasn’t able to hold out. He kept teasing me til he heard me moan out. “mmm.. ah” I let out as he pulled away from me. My eyes where heavy, my dick was hard and I was constantly at this point moving around. I needed to feel him. I felt empty and lonely, all regards for the fact that Hange would find my lifeless cut up corpse went out the window. I needed that goddamn dick at least before he proceeded with whatever he wanted to do.   
“You want me to untie you? to fuck you like the little slut your being? I told you I liked you a lot. It looks like you like me as well.” He said, the lust growing in his body language as well.  “tell me what you want Levi Ackerman”   
“f..f..feel you i..inside m…me, fuck meee” I could barely get the words out my body was growing inpatient. I couldn’t hold out it was beginning to hurt.   
He walked around behind me and put a chain on my neck to stop any possible escape without consequence. Then he wrapped it around his hands which where bigger then mines and cut loose the first set of ropes freeing my hands, which hurt like a bitch. Then he wrapped the chain around to the front of my neck and reached down with his free hand in between my legs.He thing said quickly “Watch your head” before I could catch it all he flipped the chair so that the chair was to the floor and my back was too. He then tugged the chain and pulled my upper body up as he cut the ropes on my ankles, freeing my body completely. I had the chain double wrapped around my neck, if I pulled away it would result in me strangling myself.   
he then pulled my weakened body up and pulled at my neck till I was on my hands and knees slowly making my way to him.   
“Levi, unzip my pants like a good boy”   
“Mmm, yes sir” I don’t know why but I felt myself being submissive to his every want and desire and it got me hot and bothered just thinking about it.   
I unzipped his black jean and pulled down both his jeans and underwear and there almost smacking me in the face was his fulling erected member. Damn he was huge. I wasn’t sure if I could handle that much man meat. But My ass was aching. Eren looked down at me and demanded that I open my mouth, which he promptly spit into, then he told me to open my mouth wide.   
I did as I was told in bliss and took in the tip of his dick, without warning Eren began to thrust in and out of my mouth picking up speed as he dropped the chains and placed both of his hands on my head. I fucking loved it, Craved it. saliva began falling from my mouth as he face fucked the living hell out of me. His dick damn near going down my throat sometimes. I felt like I was going to gag. I eventually did before he stopped and pulled his spit covered dick out my mouth. My lips where now red and legs and body covered in spit  
“Take off the goddamn shirt” I pulled it over my head feeling weak all I had now were my black ankle socks to keep me warm.   
I looked up at him. Why was he so handsome. Why did I want him so bad. It felt like he was feeling a void I had in me. Not just my asshole. 

EREN POV.   
I looked down at the little human, the tough self aware man that opened the door was now a mere shadow of himself.   
I pulled off the rest of the clothes I had on, I knew I needed to make this quick and knock this little shit out before it got to early. I looked at my wrist, 1:59 am. “Shit, Levi lets make this quick” I picked up the small man and took him to a table in the center of the room, I cut off the power earlier so all that we had where a few lamps I’d lit. I put him down and told him to bend over.   
LEVI POV.   
I leaned my naked body over the cold table and noticed the lamp on the next table, I wasn’t able to see far. my hands where up on the table. I barely moved as Eren had tightened the chains so any movement was painful. I felt the taller man spread me then take his warm tongue and lick my ass.   
“shit, Eren please fuck me I need it now” I was begging I needed it. He was making me wait and I was becoming uncontainable.   
“Let me open you up first or else you'll be in pain” He said   
This was weird. I could have sworn he was gonna kill me a mere 30 minutes ago and now he was caring about the entrance to my body? What the shit.   
He gently licked my hole, sticking his tongue inside me. My legs began to grow heavy. I couldn’t really hold myself up much longer. Which he noticed.   
Eren pulled his tongue out after a short time. I knew he was eager to fuck me till he was tired. My heart beat grew faster my excitement peaked itself.   
“fuck how are you so tight? I’m gonna have to shove it in”   
My face heated up and I began blushing in the nearly dark room, he poked at my hole, teasing me, then all of a sudden he pushed into me with a strong force.   
“FUCK, yes, yes yes oh my god Eren” I couldn’t hold myself any longer.   
He pulled out to the tip slowly and shoved himself back inside my tight ass.   
I was in utter lust and satisfaction. I began begging him to go harder and faster. He lifter on my legs to give him more room to go even deeper.   
I began to bite the side of my right hand, I had nothing else to stop myself from screaming bloody murder in the best way.   
I felt him hit my bundle of nerves as he sped up his pace pounding it repetitively. I was so close. So close to cuming. I let go of my composer and let him own me. I was his in that moment and no one else's. Eren Pulled out as I was so close and flipped me over so that his eyes met mines, He then shoved his dick back into my throbbing hole, he grabbed one leg and push the over open as he began to fuck me with a powerful need to cum. there where tears in my eyes, my face was red, I was sweaty and disgusting, but I was loving every single moment.   
Levi I’m gonna cum, he side in a low tone, I could feel his cock pulsing as he thrust into me a few more times. I could feel myself cum as well.   
Eren came closer to me and our lips met. His lips where soft, he tasted sweet, I couldn’t let go til I wrapped my arms around him and pulled me up. Fucking brat was strong. He then bounced my body on his dick til I came. I covered both our stomachs in that disgusting white gooey shit.   
With that he stopped and pulled me away I didn’t fight it. I was tired I sate in front of him and he then without warming came all over my face. with that he took his leg and kicked me really hard in the stomach. The pain made me double over.   
I was so confused. He then turned away from me and cleaned up and got dressed. He then said “Levi, your power box is broken, get it fixed. Then he turned to leave.”   
“WAIT!” I yelled desperate for something of him to be left.   
He didn’t look back. instead he left without looking at me.   
I didn’t understand how someone could just threaten me, fuck me and leave. The best part was, I didn’t understand why I didn’t want to call the cops. What the literal fuck was wrong with me?   
I let myself fall into a deep sleep, I was dirty, lonely, and used again.   
But It felt so right, I didn’t regret one second.   
_________________  
I Opened my eyes to see my darkened basement and a dim light coming from the door Eren left open when he took the fuck off. I wrapped my oversized shirt and pulled it on. My face as a mess.  “EWEWEWEWEWEWEW” I ran to my studio and fumbled with my keys, it was 8:30 Am.   
My phone read   
Shitty glasses: Levi don’t be late! This is a important client! remember 9 am! smol bean.   
I was so disgusting. I texted her telling I’d be 10 minutes late.   
I ran to take a quick shower and I threw on some clothes and out the door I was.   
It wasn't apparent to me that Bruises on my arms and neck where visible. I didn't have time to address them before I got to the studio.   
“You look awful, what the heck did you do last night?” Hange asked   
“None your got damn business.”   
“Hopefully it doesn’t make the client back out!” She said in a worried tone  
At this point I didn’t care I was so tired and sore. My mind wondered where that fucking Eren Yeager went.   
We got on the elevator and went up to the top floor.   
It was a silent walk to the office. I knew that Hange could see my discomfort with the visible marks on my body.   
“Hello” Hange said happily to the man and woman with they're back turned to us.   
I’m Hange, and this is Levi, I’m his art director and representative. The man had brown hair that came down to his shoulders, the woman next to him had long brown hair, a little lighter then her husbands. They where looking at a piece I did for the office space.   
They both turned around and I noticed that the woman's face was very familiar.   
“hello! He said, they both smiled. He extended a hand to us and I shook firmly.  
I’m Grisha and this is my wife Carla. We’re the Yeagers. We own Titan Library in the troost district.”   
My Eyes lit up like fire as they stated their last name.   
“We have a son, Eren Yeager, he couldn’t make it today as He’s got some business of his own to attend to. I’m sorry about that”   
My mouth dropped at the news.   
What kind of sick game was that fucking child of theirs pulling? I looked at Hange and turned back to them   
“I need to excuse myself to the restroom, ill be back momentarily” I said sharply as I turned to leave I texted hange once I was there that I was sick and needed to leave.   
She didn’t argue my case and instead told me to get better because she’d be rescheduling the meeting. They where gonna pay big bucks for some commissioned art.  
Of course she would I thought. I made my way home. Praying that little shit didn’t show up again for more submission in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more chapters? hmmm?


End file.
